


Photograph

by DevilsCabaret



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Marauders, Memories, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsCabaret/pseuds/DevilsCabaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey into the mind of Remus Lupin, where sad memories and melancholy thoughts are brought to life by an old, worn-out picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Photograph**

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..._

This house is always the same. Nothing has changed inside. It's just more empty. More melancholy.

The dilapidated stairs creak, as usual, but the deafening silence of the house makes that familiar sound even more annoying. The noise of my footsteps grows slower while I cross the hall, past the wooden doors with engraved letters on the plates covered with dust. Identical doors. All closed. All except one.

His.

I don't even need to read the name. My hand almost trembles as I slowly get inside, spreading a world of memories in my mind. Immediately I seek it with my eyes. It's in its usual place. The old photo is still hanging on the wall, reminder of the existence of a youth new expired, as if to prove that those times did really exist. Times when there were no concerns. Times when we were all happy.

In one corner of the room there's that photobook. The one we created together. I still remember the time when we completed it, in our room, each of us with a different opinion, each of us with funny pretensions. We continued to discuss just nonsense. The most animated dispute concerned the choice of the picture that was supposed to be on the cover. There was who, nestling at the foot of the bed, did not express any opinion, as usual. Who, with great ease, rolling in blankets, wanted to put the photo of his girlfriend because, after all, the album had been her idea, and who, perched on the windowsill, kept needlessly and with playful insistence to claim that the best picture to put on would be one of his face, 'cause he believed to be the most handsome of the group. And finally, after hours of endless discussions and some pillows wars, we chose the simplest picture, the most obvious.

Ours.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times_

And then there was Her. Our little world. Our home during those seven long years. How many times have we broken the rules. How many times have we risked being discovered. And to think that if they knew what we did we would probably be expelled immediately. But we didn't care. We were kids. Carefree.

Now everything is different. Now, here alone, I feel the weight of years. Everything has changed, we had to grow up. Too fast to be able to enjoy our friendship outside of that castle which had protected us for so long. We were thrown into a world ruled by evil. A disease that in a short time, and against our will, has divided us. Suddenly you forsaken me. One at a time you've gone where I cannot reach you. And all that I've got left in my hands is this album full of sweet memories.

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
_

I miss those moments, I miss all of those years. We grew up together, watching us cry, laugh and scream. Everything that has happened can never be erased. Our choices have led us to this day and history has been written.

_If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change_

Of just one thing I am certain. Even if everything would start all over I know that I'd meet you again and I'd live those times anew. Times when everything seemed easy. When the biggest worry was not being discovered at night while patrolling the corridors in the search of a new adventure. When I could see you slippin in vain under the desk to get away from an inevitable detention. When you were sitting by my side all night just to ease my pain. We would go back to when there were "us" and nothing else. Because it was destiny that brought us together. A cruel destiny that took you away in the most atrocious way and that now doesn't allow me to get you back at my side. Joined and then split to meet again when even for me everything will be over.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it..._

But now it's time to close these memories and store them safe. I have to keep on living my life. Keep fighting alone against the evil we have always faced together. Until the day when I will see you again.

_Goodbye, goodbye._


End file.
